There are presently commercially available bearing take-up frames in which the frame members are permanently connected by welding as exemplified in the drawing at the top of the accompanying copy of a catalog sheet 263, marked Exhibit "A". In this arrangement, the upper guide member X is shortened sufficiently to permit entry therein of the slidable bearing block Y. This shortening of the upper guide member limits the adjustment range of bearing block Y, and the frame needs to be made sufficiently longer than the adjustment range to permit the entry of bearing block Y. Also, in this arrangement, the bearing block Y is moved in a direction parallel to the axis of a shaft to be journalled therein, so that it is necessary to move the entire take-up frame in order to place the bearing on a shaft when the bearing block and bearing are assembled in the frame or to enter the bearing block and bearing into the frame if they are assembled on a shaft.
There are also presently commercially available bearing take-up frames having separable and detachably connected upper and base portions so as to permit lateral entry or removal of the bearing and bearing block Y in a direction perpendicular to the axis of a shaft journalled therein while the base portion is anchored in place and so that the additional frame length may be dispensed with. The drawing at the top of the accompanying copy of a catalog sheet 125, marked Exhibit "B," exemplifies such an arrangement. In this arrangement, however, the transmission screw Z is positioned along the top side of the bearing block Y and threadedly engages the top side of the block to slidably move it as the screw is turned. The block Y is guided only on its lower side by the guide channel X.